


暗箱操作

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan
Relationships: 豪伦, 豪华游伦
Kudos: 6





	暗箱操作

2019-08-24 快乐大本营 恐怖箱环节录制现场

录制完我的篮朋友环节，下一场是恐怖箱。  
录制间隙，场务抓紧时间开始布置，那张长条台子上面写着大大的“谁是卧底”几个字。台面上有六个箱子，一会要摸的道具就在里面。  
林书豪在找邓伦，刚刚邓伦说要去趟卫生间却一去不返，马上游戏就要开始了，六个人少一个的情况下何老师表示实在不行只有让林书豪先顶上。

六个人，每个人根据自己的触感说出一个形容词，通过投票的方式将“卧底”投出局就算获胜。  
林书豪晕乎乎的站在台上，他中文不是很好，加上唯一熟悉的邓伦不在身边，心里更是有点忐忑。  
而且也不知道箱子里是什么，早知道提前看几期快乐大本营熟悉熟悉套路就好了。林书豪瞟了一眼箱子收回了目光。

游戏开始，嘉宾挨个把手伸进了箱子里。为了照顾林书豪允许他随时把手伸进去摸。这次节目组不会把箱子里东西给观众看，希望台下的观众也能参与进投票环节，所以不到最后没有人知道台上人摸的会是什么东西。

林书豪小心翼翼的把手伸进了箱子里。  
台面上空无一物…？他疑惑的用手抚摸着台面，意外发现台面上居然有个比拳头略大的孔，手一伸进去就触碰到了他将要摸的东西。

这是什么？  
温热，柔软，两片软软的肉唇中间好像有条缝隙。林书豪迷茫的捏了捏肉唇，开始继续探索那道缝隙。  
他抚摸着肉缝，一使劲，没什么阻力，他轻而易举就探进了那道肉口子。那里面像张小嘴，林书豪甚至觉得那小嘴在吸他。

在探进去的一瞬间，林书豪就知道那是什么了。  
但他又震惊到不敢相信，中国的娱乐节目这么大胆的吗？但一想到邓伦有女穴这件事知道的人一只手数的过来，不太可能是节目组的安排。  
短短几秒，林书豪只能推测这是邓伦自作主张的一个小把戏。

邓伦现在的姿势像一个正在被检查子宫的女人。  
台肚里空间狭小，为了让自己的逼口能靠近桌面，他只能选择一个倒折的姿势。他将上半身倒着直立起来，西装裤子褪到膝盖，两腿分开尽量靠近桌面，把自己的穴尽量对准桌面上的小洞。  
他听见那声游戏开始，感受到林书豪的手指在他的阴唇上迟疑的打着转儿。都不用伸手摸，邓伦感觉自己的肉穴正疯狂分泌着淫水，等待着这场半公开的淫秽指奸。

手指从一根变成了两根，之后添到了三根。那三根手指小幅度的在肉道里抽插着，时不时还恶意的旋转两圈，邓伦感觉那手指带的他半条阴道都扭曲起来。  
他快要被这个姿势折断了，但他不敢动，他用来装饰的西装链扫在脸上扫的他生痒，邓伦只能伸出舌头将那链子勾入嘴中含住。  
林书豪的手指搅拌个不停，不愧是打篮球的，邓伦甚至能想象到这手指戳到他的子宫，仿佛快要打开他从未被开发过的宫颈。  
好深…邓伦捂住自己的嘴，怕泻出呻吟。

“球形。”  
“硬的。”  
“有小绒毛。”

“应该是有核的。”林书豪嘴上这样说着，手指从邓伦的阴道里抽了出来，将带出来的逼水涂满了邓伦整个下体。  
然后他捏住了那颗小小的阴核。  
在抖，邓伦正在发抖。一直乖巧任他揉捏的肉屄开始小幅度的躲闪起来。林书豪知道邓伦的阴蒂超级敏感，所以坏心眼的加大了力度。他用手指捏住阴蒂不放，邓伦此刻的躲闪变得更像是自己寂寞难耐自慰般的拉扯。  
估计是邓伦也意识到了一点，所以渐渐停了下来，变回了那个乖巧的道具。

林书豪看邓伦老实了下来，放开了可怜兮兮的肉球，那颗阴蒂已经在林书豪的折磨下充血胀大了一圈。  
邓伦感觉到林书豪松开了自己的阴蒂，悄悄松了口气。下一秒，似乎是为了惩罚刚刚的他不听话，林书豪居然曲起手指，狠狠的弹上了他的阴蒂。

好痛！！！邓伦的眼泪瞬间决堤，差一点就要喊出来。好痛！呜呜呜！他使劲捂着自己的嘴，不让哀叫漏出去，心里委屈的不行。

林书豪过了第一轮，几句调笑后第二轮又开始了。

轮到林书豪说形容词了。邓伦感觉到那只手离开了他的阴道。本来被手指填满的阴道寂寞的缩在了一起。  
就在他还对林书豪的手指恋恋不舍时，邓伦忽然听见外面响起的戏谑声音，“豪哥你这个的水怎么这么多啊？手指头都反光了哈哈哈！”

邓伦身处的地方狭窄又黑暗，他脑子里不由开始想象外面的画面，一想到林书豪现在正将沾满自己淫水的手指展示在镜头下，一想到这将会对全国观众播出，邓伦觉得脸上有点发热。  
当他听到林书豪操着一口不够标准的中文说出：“可能因为熟透了所以水才这么多吧。”之后，整张脸都要烧起来。  
啊…真的好热…

然后他听见“嘬”的一声，林书豪的声音在头顶想起：“甜的。”  
林书豪，他…他当这这么多人的面…舔了自己的淫水…还说是甜的。邓伦觉得浑身发软，腰也像被抽走了力气，差点就要滑下台子。他的胸脯胀痛，乳头也挺立起来，明明只是听着对方说了这么几句话，他就一副濒临高潮的样子。  
好想被人大力的揉捏两把。要是这不是在录节目，邓伦觉得自己一定马上就会用他的女穴吞吃下林书豪那根尺寸可观的鸡巴，然后把林书豪的手按在自己胸脯，让林书豪把他的乳头吮得亮晶晶，看着林书豪把他那两片软肉揉捏成各种形状，他好想…他真的好想…

随着游戏的继续进行，已经有两个人被淘汰了。中文一般的林书豪居然意外的一直呆在了台上。  
不想被淘汰。林书豪升起了这个想法。他愿意陪邓伦一起玩这个游戏，想要继续玩下去那就只能不被淘汰。

邓伦不知道林书豪玩过了几轮，他被欲火折磨的浑浑噩噩，女穴春水泛滥成灾，他能感觉到那些淫液流进股沟，把后穴口都泡的软烂。好想被更粗一点的东西填满…  
前面早已经勃起，但邓伦不敢帮自己释放，他怕把衣服弄脏影响下一轮的录制。  
都这种时候了还想着录制，真是敬业的好演员。享受着林书豪的抠挖，他自嘲着想到。

台上还剩最后三个人。随着林书豪被淘汰游戏结束了。

箱子被移开，果然，其他几个人的箱子里都是杏子，只有林书豪的面前，一只水蜜桃静静地放在桌面上。

那颗熟透了的水蜜桃卧在桌子上，已经被捏坏了，果肉暴露在空气中，汁水一颗一颗挂在表面，不用凑近都能闻到强烈的近乎糜烂的香味。  
但只有林书豪知道那香味到底是属于谁。

“豪哥，真有你的！”  
“豪哥哈哈哈哈哈，你也太大力了吧，一只手都能把桃子捏碎了。”

林书豪看着桌上那颗流着汁水的桃子，伸手拿了起来。

邓伦现在是不是还在强忍着呻吟，维持着大敞开下体的姿势蜷在台子下面呢…那些淋满他下体的淫水应该已经溢了出去，顺着腰窝流向脊背。假如现在把台子拆开，让台下的粉丝们看看他们即使录着节目都忍不住穴痒发骚想被肏的偶像…

冲着镜头。  
林书豪对着桃子，一口咬了下去。

—fin—


End file.
